


Brothers

by Diamondphantom1



Category: GOT7
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bullying, High School, M/M, Step-Brothers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 07:53:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13162578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamondphantom1/pseuds/Diamondphantom1
Summary: Im Jaebum was fine being an only child until one day his parents brought home a boy two years younger than him. He didn't like him and always told him to stay away from him at school. How will this brother-brother thing work out for them?Markbum is purely a brother thing only. They are not in a relationship.Mark is 14. Jaebum is 16.





	1. ◇◆Prologue◆◇

Im Jaebum(12) was fine being an only child since he could get away with anything he wanted. People would call him a bad son because he'd always start trouble, but his parents loved him and refused to think of him as a bad kid. 

One day, they brought home an orphan, two years younger than Jaebum named Mark Tuan(10). (Mark wanted to keep his last name so he could keep part of his family with him). "Jaebum! Come downstairs please!" Jaebum reluctantly pushed himself up from his bed and walked down he steps of his house. "What do you want?" "Don't talk like that to me! I want you to meet someone. Come here." He walks into the living room and sees a young boy with blonde hair sitting on the couch.

He sits on the opposite couch with one leg crossed over the other as he waited for his mother to speak, eyes locked on the boy. His father takes a seat next to him as his mother speaks. "Jaebum, we know we should have told you before, but this is Mark. Your new brother." Jaebums eyes went wide as he stared harder at the boy who started shaking under his gaze. He stood up abruptly. "Brother!? I don't need a brother!" His father glares at him. "Jaebum! This isn't all about you! He lost his family and we are giving him a new one. Now stop scaring him and show him to his room. It's the one across from yours."

Jaebum sighs before he glares at Mark. "Come on, kid." Mark nods quickly and follows Jaebum up the stairs with his stuff. When Mark puts his stuff away, he sits ln the bed with Jaebum standing infront of him. "Listen up kid," he starts, "hey! Look at me." Mark looks up at him with wide eyes. "If we are going to be siblings now, there are a few rules you need to follow. 1. Don't come in my room. 2. Don't touch my strawberry milk. 3. Don't talk to me at school. And 4. Don't tell anyone at school that we are siblings. Got it?" Mark nods with light tears in his eyes before he mutters something. "What was that?" Mark says it again louder. "I don't even like strawberry milk..." Jaebums eyes widen.

"You have issues kid." 

_Years later, the rules still apply as the boys are now in eleventh and ninth grade._


	2. ◇◆Chapter 1◆◇

**Mark Pov**

Today's the day I start highschool, which also means I'll be going to the same school as my brother. I push myself out of bed and get dressed when I hear a voice. "Mark! Get your ass downstairs! Mom and Dad are already gone and we need to leave!" I flinch at the tone of his voice and hurry downstairs with my backpack and phone. 

When I get to the front door, I see Jaebum standing there with a glare on his face. I immediately look down and put on my shoes. "Remember what I said, Mark. At school, we have nothing to do with each other." I nod my head. I've heard that too many times. "Good. Let's go." The school is a short distance from home so we just walk. When we get to the gate, he walks into the school first so "we won't look like we're together." I walk in afterwards and am immediately jumped on by Jinyoung. 

"Mark hyung! I thought you'd never show up." I smile. "Hello Jinyoungie." "I already got our schedules. Here you go." I read it over.

1st Period: History   
2nd Period: Biology  
3rd Period: English  
12:00- Lunch   
4th Period: Free Period  
5th Period: P.E. (Physical Education/Gym)   
6th Period: Art  
 **(A/N- Is gym still called P.E. anymore or am I just old?)**

The classes that I'm mostly looking forward to are P.E. and Art. Art has always been a hobby of mine and I love sports. "I looked over our schedules and we have all the same clases except for Biology, Art and I don't have a free period on fourth. Shall we head to first period?" I nod and follow him to our class that's on the second floor. Walking in, we introduce ourselves then take a seat next to each other in the back. As I sit there, I wonder if Jaebum really does hate me enough to pretend we're not related. I shake it out of my thoughts and pay attention to the class. 

First period went by well and Jinyoung and I walk out into the hallway. As we were changing our books out from our lockers, we noticed that it got quiet. We saw three people walking down the hallway, one of which I recognized. Jaebum. "Who are they?" I asked Jinyoung. He turns to me and talks quietly. "I heard from a friend that they are the 'bad boys' of the school. Especially the one in the front, Jaebum. The other two are Jackson, the buff one and Yugyeom, the tall one." I nod my head. "They seem scary." He agrees. I know for a fact Jaebum is scary. "Jaebum is hot though." I look at him. He just called my brother hot. "But don't worry hyung! I like you more!" 

I laugh at him and I'm shocked when I see a boy run up to Jaebum and hug him. "Who's that?" "I've never seen him, but guessing from what someone told me, he's Youngjae- Jaebums boyfriend." My eyes widen. He has a boyfriend and didn't tell me? What kind of brother is he? 

We are startled by the bell and everyone in the hallway disperses to their next classes. I turn to Jinyoung. "I guess this is where we part ways for now. Bye." He hugs me for a bit and I gasp in shock. He's not much of a hugger. After a few seconds, he lets go. "Bye, hyung." He walks away. That was.. weird. I don't worry about it too long before I go to my next class. 

Sitting down, I put my stuff in the rack below my desk and was going to listen to music until the teacher came in the room but am startled when someone smacks a hand on my desk as their other hand goes on the back of my seat. I look up and see a tall, handsome man looking at me. He's probably a tenth grader. "Hey, kid, you new?" I gulp and nod, noting the fact that people like calling me kid. He smirks as he puts his face closer to mine. "You're very good looking might I add." One of his hands reach up a strokes over my cheek. My breathe hitches. "How about you be mine and we can have some fun?" He whispers in my ear. I place my hands on his chest in a failed attempt to push him away. "I-I don't-" I started but am cut off by a voice. 

"Chanyeol, back off please. Leave him alone." Says a skinny kid my age with heals on. "Fuck off Bambam." The Bambam kid whispers something in his ear that has Chanyeol widen his eyes and slowly take his hands away from me. He walks away with a scowl on his face. Bambam turns to me. "Are you okay?" I nod my head quickly. "Yes. Thank you for helping me." He smiles. "Don't worry about it. That's Chanyeol, my cousin. I'm Bambam. I'm from Thailand. Ninth grade." I shake his hand. "I'm Mark Tuan. My adoptive parents told me I'm from LA, America. I'm also a ninth grader." "Nice to meet you. Wanna hang out with me during lunch?" I nod my head. "Sure."

After second and third period, (where I introduced Bambam to Jinyoung), we all walked together to the lunch room. We got our food and sat at a table in the middle but side of the cafeteria. We sit and talk for a bit until hushed whispers are heard as the cafeteria gets quiet. We look over and see Jackson, Yugyeom and Jaebum. They walk over to some kid and Jaebum grabbed him by the collar. Whisper yelling to him about something and getting ready to punch him. I was tempted to get up and stop him until that Youngjae person gets up and grabs Jaebums clenched fist, talking to him softly before releasing Jaebums grip from the boy who runs off to who knows where shouting out many apologies. 

Youngjae leads Jaebum to a table as the other two follow them. When they sit, everyone starts talking again. "What happened?" I asked Bambam, (I learned what his actually name was and am happy that he goes by Bambam), since he knows all the gossip from just the first day of school. "That kid who ran off is Jung Hoseok. He was caught flirting with Youngjae and Jaebum obviously didn't take it well." I'm shocked. I didn't pin my brother to be the possessive type. Does he really want me to know so little about him? 

"Mark, are you okay?" I turn to Jinyoung and raise a brow. "What do you mean?" Bambam continues for him. "Your eyes are watering." I quickly rub at my eyes and give a forced smile. "I'm okay!" I say with a wave of my hands. Jinyoung glares at me. "No, you're not. What's wrong? You were acting weird at the end of eighth grade as well. What happened?" I shake my head. "It's nothing." "But you keep looking over at Jaebum." A gasp. "Do you like him!? You know he's taken, right?" I hit Bambam. "That's disgusting. Why on earth would I like him? He's a jerk.." They sighed in relief. "Good. Because I heard that Youngjae wouldn't quite take that lightly." Jeez. Is everyone here crazy? 

We hear the bell and I hug Bambam and Jinyoung goodbye. I decided to hang out at the rooftop for my free period. When I make it up there, the moment I open the door, someone pushes me inside and I fall to the floor. Looking behind me, I see these three girls looking down at me with glares on their faces. "What do you want?" I ask them. One, I'm a assuming the leader, looks at the others and kicks me hard in the stomach. 

I shout and choke as my breathe was knocked out of me. I try to get up but this girl has some strong kicks. "We saw you staring at Jaebum." I glare at them. "Who are you guys? Members of his fan club?" I joke. "Actually, yes. We are." My smile drops. Shit. Girls in fanclubs are crazy. "He doesn't want you, you know." "I'm aware of this. And why does everyone think I have some disgusting crush on him?" "Then you better stop giving him looks!" "He doesn't want you either though." They huff and kick me over and over with their heels and I'm pretty sure that there are going to be a lot of bruises. 

When they stop, I look at them with hooded eyelids. "Know your place, freshmen." Then they walk away. The last thing I recall is someone shouting my name and me being lifted into the air before I blacked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **And there's Chapter 1! I have way too many story ideas. For this story, I wanted to make it so that Mark was getting bullied by someone, and what other type of bully then crazy girls in a fan club about his brother? A little cliché, yes, but oh well.**
> 
> **Question: Who do you think picked Mark up at the end? Leave your guesses and you'll have to see who it was in the next chapter!**
> 
> **Bye!  
>  I love you all!** ❤️


	3. ◇◆Chapter 2◆◇

**Mark Pov**

When I come to, I notice that I'm in what seems to be the schools infirmary. I try to sit up, but a pain shoots through my stomach that forces me back down. "You're awake!" 

I look to my left and see Chanyeol, staring at me with a small on his face. "Don't sit up too quickly. They hit you pretty hard." He walks over to me and helps me sit up with a hand on the small of my back which he then uses to rearrange the pillows and I lean back into them with a sigh. 

He sits down on the bed beside me. "First day of school and you're already getting yourself into some shit. Tsk tsk." I look over at him. "Why are you here?" He smiles. "I was going over to the rooftop and heard some girls talking about some new kid they taught a lesson to. So when they left, I went up there and saw you nearly passed out with bruises on you. You passed out later and here we are!" I look at him then look away with a slight blush creeping up my cheeks. "Thanks." "For what?" I scratch my neck. "For bringing me here." He ruffles my hair. "Don't worry about it. This just means I'll have to protect you from now on!" .... 

"Huh?"

When school is finally out, Chanyeol helps me out of the infirmary, (after he tells my teachers where I was), and walks with me to the gate where we see Jinyoung and Bambam. They see me and their eyebrows furrow when they see Chanyeol. I was currently being held up by an arm around my waist as my arm is around Chanyeols neck. (Of course Chanyeol is leaning down which can't possibly be comfortable with how tall he is.) Those girls decided to kick at my legs as well so walking is a bit of a difficulty at the moment. 

Jinyoung runs over to me and, literally, lifts me out of Chanyeols arms as he glares at him. Jinyoungs always been an overprotective mom so I just wrap my legs and arms around him and look at him with a straight face. He turns over to look at me. "Mark hyung! What happened to you? Did he do it!? Chanyeol I swear I'm gonna-" "Calm down Jinyoungie, he didn't do it. Some crazy girls apart of Jaebums fan club thought I was making googly eyes at him and ganged up on me. Chanyeol helped out by taking me to the infirmary."

That's when Chanyeol butts in. "And I am now in charge of protecting him!" I can feel more than see Jinyoungs glare. "No no no. Protecting Mark is MY job." I sigh and manage to get myself out of Jinyoungs arms, almost falling if it weren't for Bambam who caught me in time. I thanked him and leaned against his side as we watched the two argue. 

They finished soon and turned towards us. "We have come to an agreement." "We will both be your protectors." Bambam and I sigh knowing there is no way I am getting out of this. "Yeah yeah. Now can I go home now?" 

They walk me to my home with small talk in between then before we go our separate ways. When we walk in, I notice that my parents aren't home still and that Jaebum is in the living room watching TV with his cat Nora curled next to him. Coco, my dog, runs up to me and I bend down, with lots of pain, and pick her up as I walk to the kitchen to get the first aid kit. 

I put her back down, take off my shirt, and start work on disinfecting my wounds, which is hard when one of your arms feel like they're going to fall off and the other is sore. The cotton ball I was using was soon taken out of my hand as someone else started to clean my wounds. "What happened to you." Jaebum asked as if he already knew what happened. "Shut up." He presses harder and I yelp in pain. 

Then I bring up something. "You didn't tell me you had a boyfriend." He stops before continuing. "It's none of your business, kid." I glare at him and when he's done I walk up to my room and change my clothes, deciding on taking a bath in the morning. What just happened in the kitchen was one of the rare moments Jaebum was nice to me. Of course, it didn't last long. 

•~•

Waking up in the morning, my body is still sore, but not as bad as before. I take a warm shower- flinching all the way through because of the pain- and get dressed, not forgetting to put ointment on my wounds before leaving. 

I stand at the door and wait for Jaebum. Although we don't really get along, he always tells me to wait at the door for him every morning for school. I don't know exactly why though. He finally comes downstairs and looks at me. We stand there, staring at each other before he opens his mouth to say something, but closes it back with a light scowl that I know wasn't directed towards me. He walks out the door and I follow him out. 

When I get in the school, Jinyoung, Bambam, and Chanyeol are talking to each other. It seems like they're getting along well. "Hyung! Mark!" They yell at me when I'm finally infront of them. "Hey. I see you guys are getting along." I say looking between Jinyoung and Chanyeol. They nod. "Chanyeol isn't that bad. I thought he was the serious, fuckboy type. But I was wrong! He's more of VERY tall baby." Chanyeol gasps. "Hey! Leave me alone! But you're not so bad either." They smile at each other and I smile too. 

"Chanyeol has a crush on Baekhyun!" Bambam screams while running down the hall. Chanyeol gasps again with red cheeks as he chases Bambam down the hall in mock anger though we can see that they both have smiles on their faces. Jinyoung and I both laugh at them. "I see they are getting along better aswell." Jinyoung nods. "They are." _I wish Jaebum and I could too._

Jinyoung turns to me. "Do you want to hang out at the cafe down the street after school?" "With the others?" "No!" I raise a brow. He clears his throat. "N-not that I don't want them to. I just, I want to hang out with you to make up for the time we couldn't see each other over break." I nod with a smile on my face. "Sure." He smiles back at me, the corners of his eyes crinkling. This makes me notice that Jinyoung has changed over break. His features are more prominent and he looks so much more mature. I could feel my heart skip a beat. _Nope. I refuse. Nuh-uh._

The bell rings and I speak up before my staring gets awkward. "Time for class. Let's go." He nods slowly, probably thinking about the fact that I was staring so long. I don't give him long to think on it before I'm grabbing his hand and pulling us to our next class before we're late. 

•~•

At the end of all our classes, I wait in the hall as students rush past me, excited to go home. There was no reason me to be staring at the students, so I just blasted music in my ears as I scrolled through Instagram. When I finally decided to look up however, I was met with Jaebum leaning against the lockers further down from where I was standing. It looked like he was waiting for someone. 

At that moment, the boy from before, Youngjae I believe, appears from down one of the halls and ran up to him. Jaebum saw him and smiled. He freaking smiled. He's never smiled at me before. It's even more surprising when Jaebum leans down and kisses Youngjae on the mouth. Suddenly, I can see Youngjae look in my direction. I immediately looked down. 

It were as if a saint had appeared when Jinyoung showed up and waved to me. "You ready to go?" Jinyoung puts arm around my waist and I nod quickly as we then walk out the school with together. I can feel someone staring at me and turned around expecting it to be Youngjae but was surprised to be met by Jaebums eyes. They looked soft until he noticed I was looking back at him and turned away, tuning back in to what Youngjae was telling him. I just sighed and leaned into Jinyoung. He turned to me confused. "Are you alright?" I nod my head.

"Yeah. I'm fine." 

~

We sat down at the furthest table in the back of the cafe after we ordered two cheecakes. "My parent's anniversary is coming up soon." Jinyoung looks up at me. "Oh really? What are they gonna do to celebrate?" "They're going on a two week cruise." He gapes and nudges me. "Two weeks? Will you be okay in the house by yourself?" I nod. "I'll be fine." I won't be alone anyway. Jaebum will be there. "I see. You can always come over to my house if you ever need to. Alright?" I smile. "Yeah. Thanks Jinyoungie~" I pinch his cheek and he glares and smacks my hand off him. I just laugh as he grumbles. 

All of a sudden, his face lights up. "Right! That's why I asked you to hang out with me!" I gave him a confused look. He started to dig into his bag and pulled out something. "Here you go!" He reveled a medium sized white Teddy bear with a pink bow around it's neck. I gasped slightly and reached for it. "Thinking of anniversaries Mark, this is the 3 year anniversary of the day we became friends!" My eyes widened. 

"That was today!?" I've known Jinyoung since 6th grade. Ever since we met, we would celebrate the day we met very year by hanging out together and buying each other stuff. "I am so sorry Jinyoung. I hadn't realized it was today. I didn't even get you anything.." He just shook his head with a big smile. "It's alright hyung! You don't need to get me something. I just really wanted to get you something. I like seeing you happy, hyung." He held my hand and squeezed it and I could feel the blush creeping up on my cheeks. 

"O-okay. Thank you, Jinyoungie. I really appreciate it!" He smiled and squeezed my hand again. "You're welcome Mark hyung." We talked for a bit longer until it got late and we went our separate ways. 

As I was walking home, I saw something in the window of a store. I ran in quickly and bought it, stuffing it in my back with a smile as I continued to head home. When I walked through the door of my home, I was immediately met by Coco running up to me and pawing at my legs. "Hello Coco~ How was your day?" She just barked at me and kept wagging her tail. 

I looked around the house and saw Jaebum in the living with his glasses on as he typed up an essay. One thing about Jaebum is that even though he's cold to basically everyone, he's serious about his studies. He wants to be a producer when he's older. _Don't know how he'll do that with his attitude though.._

I guess I was standing there for awhile because he looked up with a glare and I immediately ran upstairs with Coco following. Completely missing the way his eyes softened as I ran up the stairs.


	4. ◇◆Chapter 3◆◇

**Jaebums Pov**

You see, I hate a lot of things. And one of them is having to wake up at 7:00 in the morning to get dressed for school. It's always the same routine; wake up, get dressed, forget breakfast, and wait for my brother. I stood next to the door, one arm crossed under the other as I texted my boyfriend Youngjae. 

°•°

**|Sunshine**

Morning Jae! (^3^)

**|me**

Good Morning Sunshine~

Did you have a nice rest? 

**|Sunshine**

Mhm~ 

How about you? You seemed upset yesterday. 

**|me**

I'm good. I wasn't feeling that well   
yesterday but I'm good. 

**|Sunshine**

Oh my! 

Are you alright to come to school? 

**|me**

I'm fine. No need to worry. 

**|Sunshine**

I'm always gonna worry! -_-///

I'll see you at school! <3

**|me**

Heheh. Alright. 

See you then. <3

°•°

I shoved my phone in my pocket right when Mark walked down the stairs. He walked over to me, shoulders slouched, and head down. I saw that as he darted his tounge out to lick his lip, he winced at the split in his lip. 

Resisting the urge to ask about his well being, I gave him a quick one over and walked out the door, hearing him follow out and lock the door. When we got to the school gate, I stared at Mark one more time before walking in the school, completely forgetting about him as I walked in the school. 

Walking down the hall, I heard a shout of my name and turned to see Youngjae running up to me, Jackson and Yugyeom following behind him. I hugged Youngjae tightly and kissed his lips as he wrapped his arms around my neck. 

Hearing a whistle, we pull away and I roll my eyes at Jackson and Yugyeom who were whistling and making wolf howls. "Can you two not? I hadn't seen him in a bit so let me enjoy our moment!" "Hyung," Jackson started, "you just saw him yesterday." I scoff. "And that's too long!" They all laughed at me and Youngjae held my cheeks. "Don't worry about them. I think it's cute!" "Whatever..."

He keeps laughing and holds onto my arm as the bell rings. "Let's get on to class Jae!" I smile. "Okay Sunshine." We started walking off to class. I heard a familiar voice. Turning around, I saw Mark walking with a friend, I suppose. 

I stopped walking and stared at him laughing with his friend. Youngjae stopped walking aswell and looked at where I was staring. He then turned to me. "Do you know him?" I kept staring until they walked into their classroom. "No. I don't.." 

I turned around and gave a small smile. "Let's get to class, yeah?" I walked off ahead of him. It was a few seconds before I heard his footsteps behind me. 

~•~

So far, my day has been going well. Ignoring everyone except my boyfriend and friends. Glaring at a certain Jung Hoseok that I happened to see in the halls. Youngjae hit me for it. 

It was lunch time and me, Youngjae, the two idiots, who are currently slap boxing in the hall, (in case you were wondering, Yugyeom was winning because the height advantage), are currently heading to cafeteria for lunch. 

A hand claps me on my shoulder and I turn to see Jackson and Yugyeom staring at me intently. I know what that mean.. "What do you two want now?" They all of a sudden burst into huge grins. "So~," Jackson starts. "Namjoon is having a party Saturday and Yugyeom and I want you and Youngjae to come with us!!" 

Youngjae scratched his arm. "Jackson, you know I don't do party's. They make me uncomfortable.." Yugyeom turned to him. "Youngjae please~ Jaebum will be there with you! You're coming, right?" He turns to me. 

I was gonna say know, but looking at the anticipation in the youngest of our friend groups eyes made me give in. I turned to Youngjae. "I'll be with you. Maybe we will have fun this time around." I gave him a small smile and he sighed. "Fine." 

Jackson and Yugyeom screamed with smiles on their faces. I moved over to Youngjae who gave me a nervous smile and pressed my lips against his forehead. "Hey, it's gonna be fine." He let out a sigh and wrapped his arms around my torso. "I trust you." 

We stayed like that until the two others started making fake gagging noises behind us. I chased them to the cafeteria, hearing Youngjae laughing at us as he ran to catch up. 

After I smacked both Jackson and Yugyeom in the back of their heads, we all for our food and sat down at one of the tables in the front. "Hey Jae," I turn to him. He looks at me and blushes. "What's up Sunshine?" 

I watch as he plays with his fingers before opening his mouth. "Are you gonna be free anytime next week?" I nod. "My parents are gonna be gone for two weeks. Their anniversary is coming up." Youngjae smiles wide at this. "Tell them I said congrats!" "I will." Not... 

They don't know I have a boyfriend. Even worst... They don't know I'm gay. I can't imagine telling them this and them disowning me. "What did you wanna ask me?" He widened his eyes as if just remembering. "A-ah.. Right. Do you wanna.. Go on a date some time next week?" 

I smiled and ruffled his hair. "Why were you so embarrassed to say that?" He slapped my arm and I chuckled at him. "I'm just teasing. Yes, I'll go on a date with you. What day though?" "W-well next Thursday is teacher work day so we'll be out of school.. I was thinking then?" I nodded. "It's a date then." He smiled and hugged me. "Imma go to the restroom real quick." "Okay." I watched as he walked off outside the cafeteria doors. 

Someone clears their throat next to me and I see Jackson and Yugyeom looking at me with matching smirks. "What?" "You're going on a date with Youngjae huh? What after? You take him back to your house and-" That's all it took for me to grab Yugyeom by the back of his neck and whack him hard. "No, I'm not doing that. Youngjae's not even ready for that and we are still underage."

Jackson starts to dramatically put a hand over his heart. "Ack! Such a caring boyfriend." I whack him aswell and we all laugh before Yugyeom remembers something. "Speaking of boyfriend, where did yours run off to hyung? I don't think a restroom break takes that long."

That is strange. Youngjae would usually be back by now. "I'm gonna go and check on him. I'll be right back." I run out the cafeteria before they say anything and run into the closest bathroom. 

Walking in, there is no one at the sink and the stalls are empty. Youngjae.. Where are you? I run down another hall and see Youngjae surrounded by a group of girls. 

I snuck around the corner to see what they were saying. "This is Youngjae?" "I swear I thought Jaebum oppa had better taste than this." "Do you really think you deserve him?" 

The more they spoke, the more angry I got. I watched as Youngjae tried to push pass the girls, only for all three of them to shove him back against the wall. It was the last straw when Youngjae was slapped across the face. 

Marching up to them, I saw Youngjae look at me eyes wide in fear, as I shoved the girls back and stood in front of him. The girls looked shocked. 

"Jaebum oppa, why are you protecting him?" "Yeah oppa. You don't need him." I scoffed at them and they looked slightly startled. "Oppa~ we're apart of your fan club! We love you more than him!" "Yeah! We even beat up that one male freshman that kept staring at you." 

Male freshman? Shit. They are the ones who hurt Mark? And now they hit my Youngjae? "You beat up a freshman because they were staring at me? Where is your dignity?" 

"But J-Jaebum oppa-" "I am NOT your oppa. The only person I want in my life is Youngjae. And why would I want any of you when I'm obviously gay." "Oppa we can change that-" "Stop calling me your oppa!" 

They closed their mouths quick. "I want all of you to shut up right now. If I ever hear that you hurt that kid again or that you laid a finger on my _boyfriend_ , I'll get you kicked out the school myself. And you don't want that on your record, do you?" 

I glared at them one more time before grabbing Youngjae's hand and pulling him out of the school and over to the big tree on the side of the school. 

I heard him sniffle and turned to him quickly. "Youngjae?" He looked up at me and I could feel my heart slowly breaking. His left cheek was a bright red from the slap and he had big, fat tears rolling down his cheeks. 

Wasting no time, I pulled him into my arms, one arm around his waist and the other keeping his face pressed to my shoulder. "Youngjae what's the matter?" He started to sob loudly so I walked us over to a bench and sat him on my lap, rubbing his back. "Tell me when you're ready." 

It took a few moments, but he calmed down and his cries were reduced to sniffles. I buried my face into his hair and waited for him to speak. "J-Jae?" "What is it?" I can feel his grip on my shirt tighten. "Do... Do you love me?" I smile into his hair. "With all my heart." "Wh-why me? Why not any of the other students.. Wh-what if you're not even gay?" 

Frowning slightly, I pulled back enough to look him in the eyes. His eyes were misty as his bottom lip quivered. "Oh Sunshine." I cupped his face with both my hands and stroked his cheeks with my thumbs. "Why would I want one of the other students when I could have that cute little otter that bumped into me the first day of his 9th grade year." 

He looked down, but I could see the corners of his mouth lift up into a smile. I lightly tilted his face up and stared into his eyes before pressing my lips against his. We stayed like that for five more seconds then pulled away. "Let's get to class." He whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I felt so soft writing this chapter. Also, just know that things will start going downhill at some point. I have at least three bad things planned- I mean..**
> 
> **It seems that Jaebum semi-cares for Mark. Why is that when he hates hum so much most the time?**
> 
> **Youngjae and Jaebum have a date the next week. Will it go well, or will something happen?**
> 
> **Youngjae felt insecure for a bit, but Jaebum showed him that he truly did love the younger.**
> 
> **Jaebum's parents don't know about him being gay. Will they find out? And what will their reaction be when they do?**
> 
> **We'll have to see as the story develops.**
> 
> **I love you all~  
>  Bye~**


End file.
